


Sex

by ByTheDawn



Series: 300challenge [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheDawn/pseuds/ByTheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the #300Challenge, based off of the title prompt. Sex and why it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex

It wasn't about sex; sex was easy, emotionless. Sex happened. It happened after mineshafts collapsed, after hate-fuelled arguments. It happened when they grieved or celebrated. Mostly it happened when they fought. It happened more and more lately.

It wasn't about the morning-after’s—uncomfortable and unnecessarily cruel—or the midnight flights. Not about panty-clad or sock-clad feet tiptoeing over wood or marble so as not to wake parents or a child. It wasn't about the silence and stiffness that set in just a moment too late—after limbs stretched contently over limbs in sleepy ignorance of the ugly relationship between you. It wasn't the denial of pleasure, granted or received, that came with these icy partings.

Above all, it didn't have to do with desire and need. Neither needed anything; both desired nothing. Not of each other, anyway. Not of yourselves. 

It was about feeling alive, feeling accepted—wanted—for just a moment before the fairy-tale ended post-coil. It was about revenge, fear, and pain—both inspired and lessened by the events taking place in near-silence, in near-dark bedrooms and kitchens and public restrooms. It was about finding each other in the crowd, looking for the marks left by last night's events and knowing that you had made an impact—any impact—in the life of another.

It wasn't about sex, or morning-afters, or desire. It was about possession; about claiming something in a world where everyone went away—where everything not bolted down to the floor was ripped by the howling winds. Where everything was fake—played. Between you, between hungry kisses and pain-filled pleasure, there were promises of forever. Not verbal, never verbal, but in nails and teeth on skin—in climaxes, in domination. They claimed each other with every mark, and then refused these claims in the light of day. 

In the light of day there were hot glances, angry words, and bad decisions. In the light of day, there was real life. Yet, in the darkness, they came together in understanding and action. In encounters which were anything but emotionless, encounters full of desire and need. Not in the light of day, but in the darkness; that was where they found common ground.


End file.
